


Luck

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryotaro thinks back on his luck and/or lack thereof and on his relationships with his Imajin. Set after the series ends</p><p>Written: Nov 6, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for parts from the entire series. I make several references to both early episodes and the later ones so there are several spoilers or parts that you need to have watched the episode to understand. Beyond that, there aren’t any really.
> 
> Finally: This was written back in November 6, 2009

People have always told Ryotaro he had terrible luck, and for the most part he couldn’t help but agree. He’d had his wallet stolen so many times that he just gave it up without an argument and just hoped that whoever found it saw the tag with his name and address and decided to return it. He’d learned early on not to form any attachment to a particular outfit because it could easily be ruined by a fall or some other accident, which is one of the reasons so many of his jeans have holes in them. He ends up in the hospital at least three times a year. If those things didn’t equal bad luck, as Ryotaro had heard people say, they wouldn’t want to know what did.Beyond the mundane everyday types of bad luck, his had to extend to the supernatural. Few people, overall, had the kind of luck that leads them to being possessed by an Imajin. Ryotaro’s luck led him to being possessed by four on a regular basis and another on top of that whenever the fifth felt like it.

Momotaros, the first, is a handful by himself. He is incredibly short tempered, loves to get into fights, and isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Whenever the Imajin possess Ryotaro’s body, the poor boy always wakes up to find himself in messy situations, dealing with thieves, mafia members, and just what is considered the rougher side of the crowd. Yet, despite all that, he could be incredibly sweet. The way he was willing to share Ryotaro’s body after Urataros’s story, even if it wasn’t really his decision and the story turned out to be a lie, is one example of this. Momotaros was the first to come to his aid against Ryutaros and pretty much the first one to appear in any fight to help Ryotaro. The red Imajin was the one to take the time to give him a talking to when he’d been hiding his training from everyone. Momotaros helped in trying to keep Yuto from using the Zeronos cards once they’d found out what a terrible price the cards came at. Momotaros had also been the one to knock some sense into him when Ryotaro and temporarily forbidden them to fight, torn between protecting the time as it was but also unwilling to let the Imajin who had become his friends disappear. Overall, Momotaros was the first to fight and not the smartest of the Imajin, but he is also Ryotaro’s most reliable and first partner.

Urataros, the second to possess Ryotaro, was, more often than not, the reason Ryotaro didn’t get enough sleep. If Ryotaro wasn’t careful, he’d find himself waking up, completely clueless, in a strange woman’s house. On top of that, Urataros was an incorrigible flirt, hitting on anything with two legs and a pair of breasts, and a habitual liar. On the other hand, it would be a lie, like those Urataros was so famous for, to say he had never helped. The blue Imajin had used his silver tongue to coax answers from reluctant witnesses, especially if they were female, and he had used those same lies to get Ryotaro out of sticky situations like the one that had arisen when Seig had possessed Ryotaro to return the baby and then gotten him nearly arrested for kidnapping. His shining moment, even if it hadn’t seemed so as it was happening, had to have been when he’d pretended to be a traitor to keep the Den-Liner from being blown up and then brought it back to them before staying behind to fight Kai’s Imajin alone. In the end, he was a troublesome liar and a flirt, but he is also the best when it comes to peacekeeping and has the sharpest mind of the group.

Kintaros, the third to appear though technically the fourth to take residence in Ryotaro’s body, would be the reason the Japanese male’s body is so often a mass of bruises. He often forgets that while the hits don’t faze him when he possesses Ryotaro’s body, Ryotaro himself would ache for days afterwards because of them. He is also, unfortunately, a narcoleptic who falls asleep at the most inconvenient of times. Somehow, though, he’s also the gentlest despite being the clumsiest and the strongest. He was willing to be the first to leave when the Imajin had believed they were the cause of Ryotaro collapsing and again when they’d been tricked into going to the past by Kai. The yellow Imajin had been the one to cheer Ryotaro up when the other male had been worrying about getting stronger to help fight and keep Yuto from using his Zeronos cards. Overall, he is clumsy and prone to breaking things and falls asleep at the worst times, but he is like a gentle giant, a big brother, who always watches out for and protects those weaker than himself.

Ryutaros, the fourth to appear though the third to take residence in Ryotaro’s body, was like a troublesome child who still occasionally contemplated killing Ryotaro. He would take control without Ryotaro’s permission and bring on all sorts of trouble, such as when he’d attacked Yuto the first time or when he’d gotten so jealous that he’d been tricked by Kai into sending the Den-Liner and Zero-Liner into what was nearly a terrible crash. He was the one who brought around Seig who had then gotten Ryotaro nearly arrested. Yet he was often the one to bring life to the Den-Liner. His crazy antics and dancing around keep the others entertained or, at the very least, from ever being bored. He draws pictures for everyone, though especially for Airi who he considered his own older sister. He causes trouble, but it’s more often than not in a playful way. The purple Imajin was also willing to stay by them in the end, turning away from Kai because he’d come to care for everyone even if he claimed it was just because killing Ryotaro “wouldn’t be interesting.” All in all, he was probably the biggest handful of the group just because he was like a child in a teen’s body, but he is the one who works the hardest to keep everyone happy and always keeps the Den-Liner lively.

The four Imajin had become irreplaceable friends to Ryotaro despite any trouble they may cause him. He had become stronger both physically and mentally since becoming Den-O and teaming up with them, and he knew he wouldn’t trade them for the world, after all he had nearly been willing to trade the world to keep them from disappearing. After the fight with Kai had ended and it seemed the four had disappeared, it had nearly torn him up inside, and he’d been so relieved to see them there. When he thought back on it all, Ryotaro couldn’t help but think that maybe, at least in that one aspect, he wasn’t so unlucky after all.


End file.
